Brenda Riverhawk
Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport, bo tak jest zarejestrowana w urzędzie, występowała w przeszłości pod kilkoma postaciami. Obecną jest dorosła Lindsay Flynn.Żona Zoltana, czyli Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport= 'Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport ''(czyt. Brenda Riwerhołk-Dawenport) - 'jest to postać stworzona przez Sebę7211. Wygląd Brenda to jasnoskóra kobieta z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Ubiera się w białą bluzkę z czarną kamizelką na niej. Nosi granatowe jeansy i szare pantofle. Na ramieniu nosi brązową skórzaną torebkę. Charakter Brenda udaje sympatyczną kobietę, która chętnie pomaga ludziom i wspiera cele charytatywne. W przeciwieństwie do swojego nowego męża, Brenda rzadko się chwali o swoich osiągnięciach naukowych. Trudno dostrzec w niej złe cechy. Ma jedynie taką jedną: cały czas jest zazdrosna o to, że jest trzecim najlepszym wynalazcą w kraju zaraz po firmie G-Tech i Fineaszu i Ferbie. Relacje Zoltan George Davenport Relacja Brendy do Zoltana Brenda uważa, że ona i Zoltan są najlepszym pod słońcem małżeństwem. Nigdy się nie kłócą, ani nie krzyczą na siebie. Jedynie zazdrości mu tego, że jest lepszym wynalazcą i naukowcem niż ona. Relacja Zoltana do Brendy Zoltan również uważa, że z Brendą tworzą najlepsze małżeństwo. Nie wywołuje żadnych kłótni i krzyków. Rzadko znajduje dla niej czas. Nie zauważa zazdrości Brendy. Briana Riverhawk Relacja Brendy do Briany Brenda kocha swoją córkę i zawsze próbuje znaleźć dla niej wolny czas, ale jest go bardzo mało. Zależy jej bardziej na pracy i mężu, niż na córce. Relacja Briany do Brendy Briana lubi swoją matkę, ale rzadko spędza z nią czas. Nie cieszy się z tego, że matce bardziej zależy na mężu i jej pracy niż na własnej córce, dlatego stała się gotką. Zack Davenport Relacja Brendy do Zacka Brenda lubi swojego pasierba, ale nie zawsze znajduje dla niego czas. Próbuje mu udowodnić, że nie jest złą matką. Relacja Zacka do Brendy Zack kocha swoją matkę i szuka w niej tylko zalet - uważa, że jest przy nim cały czas, chociaż jest na odwrót. Uczniowie G-Techu Relacja Brendy do uczniów G-Techu Brenda lubi uczniów G-Techu. Zawsze się do nich uśmiecha, jest miła i zawsze służy pomocą. Czuje zazdrość do Fineasza i Ferba, bo są lepszymi wynalazcami niż ona. Relacja uczniów G-Techu do Brendy Uczniowie G-Techu lubią Brendę, choć od czasu do czasu robią jej różne żarty, a takimi żartownisiami są Baljeet i Buford. Wystąpienia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 * Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2; * Silna maszyna; * Wizyta; * Bioniczny pokaz magiczny; * Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni; * Plan awaryjny; * Być bionicznym; * Konferencja; * Sława nie popłaca; * Czyżby koniec? Część 1; * Czyżby koniec? Część 2 Sezon 2 * Windy i pociągi Historia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 * W odcinku Silna maszyna Zoltan przedstawia ją jako swoją żonę; * W odcinku Plan awaryjny zostaje odkryta prawdziwa tożsamość tajemniczego szefa; * W odcinku Być bionicznym namawia Zoltana do wydalenia Fineasza i Ferba ze szkoły wskutek odkrycia ich bionicznych mocy; * W odcinku Konferencja planuje z Zoltanem konferencję prasową; * W odcinku Sława nie popłaca Brenda jest śledzona przez Baljeet'a i Izabelę; * W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 1 naprowadza Fineasza, Ferba i Zoltana do ich kryjówki Inne informacje * W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 1 pojawia się po raz ostatni pod postacią Brendy |-|Wesoła kujonka, czyli młoda Lindsay Flynn= '''Lindsay Flynn ''(czyt. Lindzi Flyn) - 'jest to postać stworzona przez Sebę7211. Wygląd Lindsay to niebieskooka dziewczynka o długich rudych włosach i jasnej skórze. Miała mały, zgrabny nos. Jako dziecko ubierała się w zielony sweterek, czarne dresy i niebieskie buty. Nosiła również okulary. Gdy podrosła zmieniła swój styl, albowiem zaczęła nosić brązową marynarkę, czarne spodnie i brązowe buty na obcasie. Nie rozstawała się ze swoimi okularami. Gdy została wyrzucona z domu, również zaczęła ubierać się w inny sposób, ale tylko po to, by nie została poznana przez rodzinę, której nie chciała więcej znać. Włosy przefarbowała na kolor brązowy, a zamiast okularów zaczęła używać szkieł kontaktowych. Jej górną część ubioru stanowiła a dolną czarne jeansy i niebiesko-fioletowe air max'y. Charakter Młoda Lindsay była bardzo wesołą dziewczynką, zawsze uśmiechniętą. Charakteryzowały ją cechy takie jak pomocniczość, troskliwość, czy uprzejmość. Miała wielu przyjaciół. Bardzo lubiła się również uczyć. Była bardzo oczytana, a książki połykała. Relacje Linda Flynn-Fletcher Relacja Lindsay do Lindy Lindsay uwielbiała się bawić ze swoją siostrą. Bardzo się przyjaźniły, pomimo iż przyszłą piosenkarkę i przyszłą wynalazczynię dzieliło wiele cech. Żeby się z nią nie rozstać na zawsze, postanowiła dorzucić jej leki na gardło do soku, by ją osłabić. Poskutkowało to tym, że Lindsay została wyrzucona z domu. Relacja Lindy do Lindsay Lindsay była najlepszą przyjaciółką Lindy, z którą starała się spędzić jak najwięcej czasu. Nie przeszkadzały jej zainteresowania siostry, których nie lubiła. Po tym, jak z powodu mądrzejszej straciła szansę na dostanie się do świetnej szkoły muzycznej, przestała ją lubić, jednak od tej pory już nigdy jej nie widziała. Betty Jo Flynn i Reginald Fletcher Relacja Lindsay do rodziców Lindsay kochała swoich rodziców. Była posłuszna, pomagała im. Lubiła z nimi rozmawiać i bawić się. Po wyrzuceniu z domu zaczęła ich nienawidzić. Relacja rodziców do Lindsay Reginald i Betty uważali Lindsay za ich ulubienicę, ponieważ uważali, że tylko ona ma szansę zaistnieć w przyszłości. Ale po wielkim wyczynie Lindsay, postanowili wyrzucić ją z domu. |-|Zła wynalazczyni, czyli dorosła Lindsay Flynn= '''Lindsay Flynn ''(czyt. Lindzi Flyn) - '''jest to postać stworzona przez Sebę7211. Wygląd Lindsay to jasnoskóra kobieta z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Ubiera się w białą bluzkę z czarną kamizelką na niej. Nosi granatowe jeansy i szare pantofle. Charakter Lindsay jest czarnym charakterem i nie jest pozytywnie nastawiona na Fineasza, Ferba i swojego męża - Zoltana. Ma zamiar ich zabić - Fineasza i Ferba w celu zemszczenia się na Lindzie, a Zoltana najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że jest bajecznie bogaty. Jednak potrafi zachowywać się przyjaźnie, co widać po jej relacjach z Jasmine. Relacje Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher Relacja Brendy do chłopców Lindsay ma zamiar zabić chłopców. Cały czas obserwowała ich, nawet zanim poznała ich pod postacią Brendy. Wyznała im, kim naprawdę jest, czego chłopcy nie odebrali pozytywnie. Relacja chłopców do Brendy Fineasz i Ferb po poznaniu prawdy, znielubili Brendę, "stała się ich nemezis", jednak wciąż chcą dowiedzieć się od niej wielu rzeczy. Jasmine MacMandy Relacja Brendy do Jasmine Brenda jest "matką" oraz szefową Jasmine. Kazała jej zabić Fineasza i Ferba, co się nie udało, przez co była na nią zła. Zazwyczaj jest do niej pogodnie nastawiona. Relacja Jasmine do Brendy Jasmine jest pozytywnie nastawiona do swojej szefowej/matki. Spełnia jej rozkazy. Sama nie wie o sobie wszystkiego, jednak nie chce tego wiedzieć. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2; *Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni; *Plan awaryjny; *Sława nie popłaca; *Czyżby koniec? Część 1; *Czyżby koniec? Część 2 Sezon 2 *Windy i pociągi Historia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 1 *W odcinku Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2 rozmawia z Jasmine; *W odcinku Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni rozmawia z Jasmine; *W odcinku Plan awaryjny zostaje odkryta jej prawdziwa tożsamość; *W odcinku Sława nie popłaca Lindsay jest śledzona przez Baljeet'a i Izabelę; *W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 1 więzi Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę i Zoltana w celi, gdzie są Linda i Lawrence i wyjawia im prawdę o nich; *W odcinku Czyżby koniec? Część 2 zostaje uwięziona, ale z pomocą zamaskowanej osoby ucieka z Jasmine z więzienia i wysadza G-Tech |-|Opowiadanie, czyli biografia= Opis Opowiadanie o biografii Jasmine i Brendy jest pisany epiką i dramatem, jest to zależne od miejsca akcji. Odcinek opowiada o życiu Brendy Riverhawk-Davenport z punktu widzenia programu Norma z odcinka "Twoja retrospekcja" oryginalnej serii. Opowiadanie (Spółka zło jak w odcinku "Twoja retrospekcja". Zamiast fotela są dwa fotele) Norm: Witam was w moim najnowszym programie pod tytułem "Kim oni są?"! Zasady są proste - podróżujemy w przeszłość danej osoby lub dwóch osób z widowni. Heinz (siedzący na widowni): Zauważyłeś, że są tylko trzy osoby na widowni!? Ja i jakieś dwie dziewczyny. Mi już podróżowałeś w przeszłość, więc to chyba logiczne, że weźmiesz je, bo obok ciebie są dwa fotele, durniu! Norm: Nie mam uczuć, ale to zabolało... Tak więc nasz reflektor wskaże osoby, które porandkują z przeszłością. Heinz (wali się w głowę): Gdy ja to wymyśliłem było lepsze... (Nagle reflektor zatrzymuje się na Brendzie i Jasmine) Norm: Nasz reflektor wskazał te dwie dziewczyny! Zapraszamy! Brenda: Wow! Nie spodziewałam się! (Heinz wstaje i idzie w stronę drzwi) Norm: Heinz, gdzie idziesz? Heinz: Idę się powiesić. Norm: Chyba powinienem go zatrzymać... chociaż... będę miał dom cały dla siebie. (Brenda i Jasmine siadają na fotelach) Norm: Nasza maszyna do wysysania wspomnień się nieco zepsuła, więc będziecie musiały opowiadać. Brenda: Akurat to wspomnienia z Jasmine dojdą później, więc... (Brenda wyjmuje zza siebie tablet i coś na nim wciska, przez co Jasmine zasypia i upada na podłogę) Brenda: Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć, sama się do końca nie zna. Norm: Może zaczniemy od pani dzieciństwa? Brenda: Jasne. Na ekranie Przy sadzonce drzewa w ogrodzie siedziała sobie rudowłosa dziewczynka, która czytała książkę. Była to Brenda - miała z dziewięć lat. Charakteryzowała się tym, że była bardzo mądrą, inteligentną i oczytaną dziewczynką. Była również bardzo przyjazna - miała kilku przyjaciół, a jej najlepszą była jej siostra - Lindy, na którą później zaczęto mówić Linda. Lindy była porywczą, chcącą się ciągle bawić dziewczynką. Również rudowłosa, jak każda dziewczyna w rodzinie Flynn'ów - Hej, Lindsay! - zawołała Lindy wchodząc do ogrodu. Jej ręce były schowane za plecami. Lindsay - to imię Brendy. Brenda to imię, którego zaczęła używać później. - Cześć! - powiedziała druga dziewczynka odkładając na bok książkę - Gdzie byłaś? - W sklepie. - Po co? - Po balony! - A po co ci balony!? - By wlać do nich wody i nimi rzucać! - w tym momencie Lindy wyjęła zza siebie balon z wodą i rzuciła nim w siostrę. - Hej, zmoczyłaś mi książkę! Jest cała mokra. - Przepraszam! - powiedziała Lindy podchodząc do Lindsay. - Nic nie szkodzi. Lindsay wstała i wzięła książkę w ręce i razem z siostrą rozmawiając i przy okazji śmiejąc się weszły do domu. Teraźniejszość Norm: Tooo... urocze? Brenda: Ta, zaraz się zrobi ciekawiej. Ale wiesz, ja i Linda byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami aż do... Na ekranie Dziesięć lat później. Dziewczyny siedziały w swoim pokoju. Były już dorosłe, po maturze. Lindsay planowała pójść na jedne z najlepszych studiów w kraju znajdujące się w Danville, podczas gdy Linda, która wygrywała nagrody w konkursach muzycznych i wokalnych wiązała swoją przyszłość z muzyką. Chciała zostać piosenkarką, nawet nadała sobie pseudonim artystyczny - "Lindana". - Ja, Lindana, ciągle bawić się chcę! - śpiewała Lindy, podczas gdy jej siostra siedziała na łóżku i słuchała jej piosenki. - Świetne! - powiedziała Lindsay - Też chciałabym tak umieć. - Taaaak... pracuję nad tym kawałkiem od tygodni. Jutro do naszego domu przyjeżdża facet ze szkoły muzycznej w Los Angeles, który oceni jak śpiewam. Jak mu się spodoba, to dostanę się na uniwersytet! - Co!? Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? - Ech... przepraszam, ale wiesz, to Los Angeles, drugi koniec kraju. Nie podobałoby ci się to, że gdzieś wyjeżdżam, więc nie chciałam cię wprawiać w zły nastrój. - Hmmm... jednak masz trochę racji. I to dlatego jutro mam iść z mamą do kina? Po to kupiłyście mi bilet? - Tak, no wiesz... tata myślał, że będziesz mi chciała zepsuć to, więc chciał cię odciągnąć w inne miejsce. - Eeeem... jaaaa... muszę wyjść. Lindsay wyszła z pokoju, zeszła po schodach i wyszła do kuchni do ogródka. - Ech... to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, a teraz wyjedzie - rozmyślała dziewczyna - Czemu nie zrobili jakiejś głupiej szkoły muzycznej w Danville tylko w Los Angeles!? I czemu tata myśli, że będę chciała to zepsuć!? No chociaż... chyba ma rację, nie chcę się rozstać z moją siostrą. Hmmmm... i chyba mam pomysł! Teraźniejszość Norm: Ten program to jakaś żenada. Nie masz ty chyba ciekawego życia... Brenda: Tak sądzisz!? Stworzyłam pierwszy na świecie bioniczny chip, który daje ludziom nadludzkie umiejętności! Zaraz zrobi się ciekawie, dałam Lindy jej ulubiony sok malinowy w którym rozpuściłam kilka tabletek, by zaczęło ją boleć gardło, a to tylko po to by została. Na ekranie Poranek. Budzik zadzwonił punktualnie o dziewiątej. Dziewczyny się obudziły. Lindy złapała się za gardło. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała się Lindsay. - Gaaa... gardło mnie bo... boli - odparła Lindy, ledwo mówiąc. - Może zawołam mamę? Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stała pewna kobieta. Była to mama dziewczyn. Była zdenerwowana i trzymała w ręce opakowanie tabletek. - Nie musisz... - odparła matka. - Eeeem... co się dzieje? - rzuciła Lindsay. - A to, że zniknęło kilka moich tabletek, które tylko ja biorę. I wiem, Lindsay, że to twoja wina! Znalazłam tam twój bilet do kina. Wytłumaczysz mi się? - Ja... ja... wrzuciłam te tabletki do soku malinowego Lindy, by bolało ją gardło i nie miała jak zaśpiewać przed facetem ze szkoły muzycznej! Zrobiłam to, bo... - Chciałaś zniszczyć życie swojej siostry? - Nie, ja... - Ona... ona... - zaczęła Lindy, jednak ledwo mogła powiedzieć. - Ojej, kochanie! - rzuciła matka. Usiadła obok Lindy i się do niej przytuliła. - No... - zaczęła mądrzejsza siostra, jednak z krzykiem przerwała jej matka: - WYNOŚ SIĘ!!! - C... co? - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Zniszczyłaś jedyną w życiu szansę Lindy na bycie piosenkarką! Jesteś już dorosła, więc bez problemu sobie poradzisz! Teraźniejszość Norm: To chyba musiało być smutne przeżycie. Widzę, że robi się ciekawiej. A co było dalej? Brenda: Miałam trochę pieniędzy, więc znalazłam tanie mieszkanie w centrum miasta. Nie byłam z niego zadowolona, bo jak się wchodziło do łazienki to można było potknąć się o sedes i wpaść do wanny. Nie było do końca wyremontowane, ale nawet ładne. Gdy znalazłam pracę i trochę zarobiłam pomalowałam główny pokój na zielono, a toaletę na jasnożółty, a nawet kupiłam lustro, które powiesiłam w łazience nad zlewem. Tylko że jakiś cwel zrobił tę łazienkę tak, że musiałam je powiesić na oknie. Norm: Taaaa... i chyba zaczyna robić się znowu nudno. Brenda: Nie. Chciałam mieć trochę więcej pieniędzy, więc pomyślałam, żeby wziąć ślub! Wtedy będę mogła zedrzeć z kogoś pieniądze! A czemu mi na tym zależało? Pracowałam nad pewnym wynalazkiem, który mógł dać ludziom nadludzkie umiejętności. I po to potrzebowałam bogatego gościa - by mieć kasę na zrobienie czegoś takiego, po czym zarobiłabym jeszcze więcej! Więc próbowałam... Na ekranie Rok później. Lindsay siedzi w kawiarni z jakimś facetem i piją kawę. - A co najbardziej lubisz robić? - zapytała rudowłosa. - Lizać swoje pachy - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Zrobiło się dziwnie - pomyślała Lindsay - Pora na wymówkę! Lindsay wstała i machnęła ręką zrzucając filiżanki na podłogę i rzuciła: - Wymówka bez uzasadnienia! Po czym wybiegła i wsiadła do swojego starego grata i odjechała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Teraźniejszość Norm: Ciekawe masz życie miłosne. Brenda: Było tego więcej. Potem stosowałam normalniejsze wymówki jak "Ja rodzę", "Mojego męża chcą wsadzić do Azkabanu" czy nawet "Koniec świata! Ratuj się kto może!!!" Kiedyś nawet walnęłam coś po portugalsku. Na ekranie Lindsay siedziała z jakimś mężczyzną w kinie. Podczas gdy rudowłosa zasypiała z nudów, jej chłopak siedział obok niej i trząsł się ze strachu. - Nie otwieraj tych drzwi!!! - krzyczał mężczyzna, po czym z piskiem uciekł z sali. ____ Lindsay siedziała z innym mężczyzną - tym razem w restauracji. Do stolika podszedł kelner z zupami. - Rosół razy dwa proszę - powiedział kelner. Położył na stolik dwie zupy i odszedł. - Smacznego! - powiedziała rudowłosa. Spojrzała się na okno i zobaczyła idącą Lindę wraz z rodzicami w stronę restauracji. Gdy tylko jej chłopak podniósł łyżkę, schowała się pod stół. - Eeeeem... jeśli boisz się łyżki, to nie będziemy razem. Jestem w klubie kochających sztućce. ____ Tym razem Lindsay siedziała z Dundersztycem na ławce w parku. - A czym się zajmujesz? - zapytała kobieta. - Jestem złym naukowcem i chcę podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. - Eeeeem... Teraźniejszość Brenda: Wiesz, wtedy jeszcze nie myślałam, że będę po tej drugiej stronie. A w ogóle to chyba ostatnio go widziałam. Ech, w ogóle miałam więcej gorszych randek. Raz na plaży mi jakaś dziewczynka stanik zdjęła, innym razem w barze się sufit zawalił i leżałam potem w szpitalu, a kiedyś jak byłam na randce w kinie to wybuchła bomba atomowa! Ale... po wielu żmudnych próbach zdobyłam faceta, który jak na złość mieszkał blisko mojego starego domu. Nazywał się Pharrell. Był bardzo uroczym facetem i nawet bogatym. Dzięki temu mogłam opracować mój wynalazek w piwnicy, które przerobiłam na laboratorium. Zrobiłam nawet takie trzy. Ale wkrótce odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży! Normalnie to szczęśliwa wiadomość, ale przez to nie mogłam przetestować wynalazku! Urodziłam wtedy Fineasza, zielonowłosego chłopca, a potem, przy następnej ciąży Ferba - czerwonowłosego z trójkątną głową. Norm: Chwila... Brenda: Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale potem coś się pomyliło i Ferb był Fineaszem, a Fineasz Ferbem. Potem się sam dowiesz. Norm: Sam? Brenda: Chyba wiesz, że nikt tego nie ogląda? Norm: Nadajemy to w telewizji. Brenda: To powiedz mi, gdzie jest kamera, bo nie widzę. (Norm się rozgląda) Norm: Przejdźmy do twoich wspomnień. Na ekranie Lindsay i Pharrell siedzieli na kanapie w ich domu i bawili się ze swoimi dziećmi. - Ojej, ale one są słodkie! - powiedziała Lindsay trzymając na rękach Fineasza. - Tak, urodziłaś piękne dzieci - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Bardzo piękne! Fineasz, Ferb, Lindsay i Pharrell... będziemy wspaniałą rodziną! Eeeem... Pharrell? - Tak? - Ten wynalazek, który zrobiliśmy w labie w piwnicy... te mikroczipy. Można je wszczepić dzieciom! Zrobimy z nich bohaterów, którzy będą ratować świat i... no wiesz... - Ty chyba zwariowałaś! To są dzieci, nawet dwóch miesięcy nie mają! - No... chociaż... chyba masz rację. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Wydawało się, że będzie tak wspaniale. Nie sądziłam, że mój mąż, Pharrell tak na to zareaguje. Wydawało mi się, że się zgodzi. Ale no cóż, bywa. Jednak nie dałam za wygraną i następnego dnia chciałam wszczepić te chipy dzieciom! Po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu chipów stwierdziłam, że bezpieczniej je wszczepiać dzieciom niż dorosłym. Na ekranie Lindsay siedziała w laboratorium w piwnicy i próbowała wszczepić chip Fineaszowi. Jednak chłopak zbyt płakał, co przywołało Pharrel'a, który stając w drzwiach krzyknął: - CO TY ROBISZ!? Rudowłosa odruchowo ruszyła ręką, przez co zrobiła Fineaszowi na szyi ranę, któremu zaczęła lecieć od tego krew. - Ty... no i patrz, coś narobił! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Ale to przez ciebie! Gdybyś tego nie robiła, nie stałoby się to! Dzwonię na policję! - Nie! Lindsay usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła płakać, podczas gdy Pharrel wziął telefon, wybrał numer i przyłożył go do ucha. - Halo? Policja? - NIE! - rudowłosa wstała i chwyciła swoją najbliższą maszynę, którą strzeliła w Pharrell'a. Temu wypadł telefon na podłogę, a on upadł i zaczął krwawić. Lindsay podbiegła do niego i zaczęła płakać - NIE! Co ja zrobiłam? Po chwili jednak usłyszała dziecięcy śmiech. Spojrzała się na dzieci. - Co? - powiedziała, jednak po chwili maszyna, która służyła do wszczepiania czipa wybuchła. Lindsay położyła się na swoim ledwo oddychającym mężu i zaczęła głośno płakać - dlatego, że jej mąż umiera i dlatego, że jej życiowe osiągnięcie zniknęło. Teraźniejszość Norm: No i co dalej!? To bardzo ciekawe! Brenda: Pharrell'a zabrali do szpitala, gdzie chyba umarł, bo nie słyszałam o nim więcej. A mnie aresztowali na podwójne dożywocie! Za to, że przyznałam się do tego, co zrobiłam uniknęłam potrójnego... A moich chłopców oddali do Lindy, która wtedy była znana jako "Lindana"... I ona ich pomyliła! Myślała, że Ferb to Fineasz, a Fineasz to Ferb! Gdy chłopcy mieli już 12 lat uciekłam z więzienia, a potem żeby uniknąć poszukiwań przez policję upozorowałam swoją śmierć, przefarbowałam włosy i takie tam. Podrobiłam też swój dowód osobisty - i od tej chwili nazywałam się Brenda Riverhawk. Planowałam porwać Fineasza i Ferba, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić tak poprostu. Potrzebowałam pomocy... i znowu pieniędzy. Uznałam, że Zoltan George Davenport nada się na źródło pieniędzy! A pomoc... chowałam cały czas trzeciego chipa, który postanowiłam wszczepić w swojego pomocnika. Ale kogo? No więc... ukrywałam się na złomowisku, gdzie wynalazłam neutralizator komórek. Na ekranie Brązowowłosa siedziała na złomowisku podziwiając swoje nowe dzieło. - Hmmmm... tylko teraz - rozmyślała Brenda - trzeba będzie kogoś znaleźć, kogoś, kto nada się idealnie na bioniczną osobę. O, gazeta, może coś znajdę. Podniosła gazetę z ziemi i zaczęła szukać. Wkrótce znalazła pewien artykuł. - Jasmine MacMandy... oj, źle przeczytałam. "Dasmine MacWendy to najlepsza uczennica tej szkoły. Ma osiągnięcia zarówno w nauce, jak i sporcie..." Chyba mam idealnego kandydata... Teraźniejszość Brenda: Tak więc odszukałam tę szkołę i czekałam aż wyjedzie dziewczyna ze zdjęcia z gazety. Na ekranie Brenda siedziała w krzakach i obserwowała drzwi główne. Po dwóch godzinach wyszła dziewczyna - czarnowłosa, o niebieskich oczach - to była ona. Teraźniejszość Norm: Ej, ale ona wygląda inaczej! Brenda: Przecież wiem! Musiałam ją trochę przerobić by ludzie nie myśleli, że to ta sama osoba. Myśl jak człowiek! Norm: Jestem robotem... Brenda: Ta, ale przerwałeś mi i nie wiem gdzie skończyłam. Więc powiem, że obserwowałam ją tydzień i stwierdziłam, że nada się idealnie! Zaplanowałam więc jej porwanie. Na ekranie Brenda ukrywała się za drzewem w lesie ze swoim neutralizatorem komórkowym. Czekała aż Dasmine tędy przejdzie. Nagle zauważyła czarnowłosą dziewczynkę idącą ścieżką. Gdy już była blisko, brązowowłosa wyskoczyła i bez słowa strzeliła w nią. Dziewczyna upadła. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Zabrałam ją wtedy na złomowisko, gdzie ją przerobiłam - wykorzystałam jej ciało, by utworzyć zupełnie nową osobę. Udało się. Musiałam jeszcze zastąpić jej życie fałszywymi wspomnieniami. Dokonałam tego moją maszyną, ale co najważniejsze - udało mi się wszczepić jej czip. Nazwałam ją Jasmine MacMandy. Norm: Eeeeem... zaraz kończy się odcinek, czy ta śpiąca Jasmine jest potrzebna? Brenda: Och, prawie bym o niej zapomniała. (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni tablet i coś wciska. Jasmine się budzi) Jasmine: Uch... co się stało? Brenda: Yyyy... straciłaś przytomność. Siadaj. (Jasmine wstaje i siada na fotelu) Brenda: Teraz mogłam się zemścić na chłopcach. Postanowiłam się na nich zaczaić w nocy. Dzięki Jasmine teleportowaliśmy się. Na ekranie Fineasz i Ferb spali, gdy nagle do ich pokoju teleportowały się Brenda i Jasmine. - No nareszcie... teraz... - zaczęła Brenda. Nagle Ferb przewrócił się na drugą stronę, ręką jakby poprowadził lampę na suficie, która zaczęła się bujać. - Widziałaś to, Jasmine? On... ma chyba kinetykę molekularną! - Co... - powiedział Fineasz, powoli się budząc - co się dzieje? - Uciekamy! - szepnęła Brenda, po czym złapała się Jasmine i obie zniknęły. Teraźniejszość Brenda: Tak więc, chłopcy mieli bioniczne moce! Ale niezupełnie. Kazałam potem Jasmine obserwować chłopców zapisując ją do tej samej szkoły, do której chodzili. Stworzyłam też robotów ich rodziców, tak w razie czego. Dzięki zarobionym pieniądzom z wynalazków, które sprzedałam kupiłyśmy sobie dom. Jasmine: I wtedy postanowiłam uwieść Fineasza, by stało się to łatwiejsze. Jedak było to moim zadaniem, przez co praktycznie zaczęłam szaleć za nim. Brenda: No i... dalej to się dowiecie, jak przeczytacie serie naszych twórców! Norm: A więc to wszystko? Brenda: Ta. Norm: No, macie... ciekawe życie. Tak więc żegnam się z wami i do kolejnego odcinka naszego programu "Kim oni są?"! (Brenda, Jasmine i Norm machają do ekranu) KONIEC Kategoria:Inne pokolenia Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie